Solo en un sueño, prometeme que seras feliz
by Kim-Voltrex
Summary: Un nuevo Son Fic, pero con un toque diferente, sigo con mi estilo romántico, pero un poco mas tragico, seguro que si se dan el tiempo de leerlo les gustará (bueno espero) :-) déjenme Reviews! Kim...
1. Default Chapter

Un nuevo Song Pic para ustedes, se que antes había escrito sobre Ron y Hermione, bueno este es un poco diferente (Hermione-Draco) pero no es igual que el resto, es muy triste, pero estoy segura de que si lo leen hasta el final les va a gustar, (Esta corto ¡Anímense!) Ah y ¡Déjenme Reviews...! =o) Dedicado a mis amigos, mis amigas, y todos los que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo :-P La canción que usé es "Historia de un sueño"...  
  
Solo en sueños, prométeme que serás feliz.  
  
De nuevo estoy aquí, y te veo allí tendida en tu cama, tus párpados hinchados me dan la certeza de que has llorado, de que has estado llorando por mí. No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado once años desde esa noche, aun no acepto que ya nunca podremos estar juntos de nuevo, y hoy al ver la luna recuerdo aquella noche, en la que también había luna, en la que bese tus labios por primera vez.  
  
Lo recuerdo como que hubiese sido ayer, venía saliendo del castillo, y tu estabas a la orilla del lago, sola, era muy raro verte sin tu escolta de idiotas alrededor, cuanta envidia le tenía a Weasley y a Potter, siempre estaban contigo, en todo momento, mientras yo me tenia que mantener al margen, como siempre me decía mi padre, porque no eras una sangre-limpia, maldita sea, ¿porque tenia que escuchar a mi padre?, Lo cierto fue que llegue a tu lado, y al verme te asustaste, pero ya yo estaba decidido a decirte lo que sentía, simplemente no aguantaba un minuto mas.  
  
-Que demonios quieres Malfoy?.  
  
-Nada Granger calma, solo conversar contigo un rato.  
  
-Pues no estoy de animo para estupideces, dile a tu noviecita Pansy Parkinson, ella seguro te escucha.  
  
-Terminé con Pansy hoy.  
  
-Ah lo lamento, ¿estas bien?.  
  
-Si, tuve que hacerlo, me parecía mal besarle a ella pensando en alguien mas.  
  
-En quien?.  
  
-En ti..  
  
-Oye Malfoy, si esto es una bromita de mal gusto deberías irte a ....  
  
En ese momento te silencie con un beso, el beso que llevaba imaginándome desde la primera vez que te había visto y que nunca había sido lo suficientemente valiente para darte.  
  
"Perdona que entre sin llamar  
no es esta la hora ni es el lugar  
tenia que contarte  
que en el cielo no se esta tan mal  
mañana ni te acordaras  
tan solo fue un sueño te repetirás  
y en forma de respuesta pasara  
una estrella fugaz"  
  
Recuerdo los momentos después de eso, mientras nuestro amor era un secreto para todos, siempre buscábamos la manera de encontrarnos, siempre excusas bobas, para vernos en algún aula vacía, y volver a estar juntos, aunque fuera solo por un tiempo. Fuiste mi primer amor Hermione, deje todo por ti, mi maldito apellido, mis amigos, mi orgullo de sangre-limpia, todo para estar contigo, con la niña que por primera vez me robo el corazón, aun te amo Hermione, nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Recuerdo la reacción de tus amigos al saber que éramos novios, pero al final lo aceptaron ¿no fue así? Y después de tener su aprobación todo fue hasta mejor si era posible, no debíamos escondernos de nadie, e íbamos tomados de las manos por el castillo sin importarnos las miradas de la gente, a ti nunca te importaron y me transmitías tu fuerza, aprendí tanto de ti, que nunca pude pagarte todo el bien que me hiciste mi amor.  
  
"Y cuando me marche estará  
mi vida en la tierra en paz  
yo solo quería despedirme  
darte un beso y verte una vez mas  
promete que serás feliz  
te ponías tan guapa al reír  
y así solo así quiero recordarte  
así como antes, así adelante,  
así, vida mía mejor será así"  
  
Tu me distes la valentía para luchar por el control de mi vida, tu me ayudaste a impedir que mi padre me convirtiera en Mortifago, tu, siempre y solo tu, fuiste mi apoyo, mi fuerza, mi sueño, mi amor... mi primer y único amor. Con tu ayuda me convertí en Auror, dejando atrás todo lo que me ataba al lado oscuro, éramos implacables en nuestra lucha contra Voldemort. Estábamos a punto de ganar, y después nos casaríamos Hermione! Recuerdas los planes tontos que hacíamos cuando teníamos algún tiempo libre? Potter y Weasley se convirtieron en mis aliados, yo me convertí en una persona diferente. Recuerdo el día en que nos enteramos, que Katie nacería, no podía creer que estuvieses embarazada, quería que nos casáramos, pero tu nunca distes tu brazo a torcer, y siempre decías que podíamos esperar un poco mas. Siempre la lucha estaba a punto de acabar. Y yo siempre creí que de verdad lo lograríamos, hasta esa noche, que estuve seguro que no. Voldemort llegó a nuestra casa, decidido a acabar contigo, y con Katie que aun estaba dentro de ti. Tenia la errada idea de que así yo volvería al lado oscuro, y me tendría como espía. Voldemort y yo nos batimos en un duelo, mientras tu hacías lo que podías por tu condición. En un momento llegaron mas Mortífagos, pero también llegó el resto de la Orden del Fénix y comenzamos a batallar, pero una maldición, proferida por mi propio padre me golpeo, y malherido caí a tu lado.  
  
-Hermione mi amor, ahora voy a un lugar mejor.  
  
-No Draco no, no vas a morir, no lo vas a hacer, quédate conmigo!.  
  
-Mi amor, me tengo que ir, quiero que sepas que te amo, y siempre te amaré, y me tienes que prometer algo.  
  
-Lo que sea Draco-Dijiste con lágrimas en tus bellos ojos.  
  
-Prométeme que serás feliz, te amo, y no quiero que te escondas por mi muerte, busca un nuevo padre para nuestra Katie, y a ella háblale de vez en cuando, del joven aquel, que le amo aun antes de que naciera, y que amo a su madre como nadie nunca ha amado. Prométemelo Hermione, prométeme que seguirás riendo, yo prometo que te recordare, como la primera vez que te vi, dos niños de 11 años en un vagón de tren, sin saber lo que era amor hasta encontrarse.  
  
-Te lo prometo Draco-Dijiste sin aliento y llorando- Te amo.  
  
"Ahora debes descansar  
deja que te arrope tus manos atrás  
recuerdas cuando entonces  
te cantaba antes de ir a acostar  
tan solo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti  
y es que aquella triste noche  
no te di ni una rosa al partir."  
  
Se que cumpliste tu promesa por el hombre que esta acostado a tu lado. Se que nunca me has dejado de amar, y que le hablas a Katie todas las noches sobre mi. Ella esta tan guapa, como tu a su edad, ya se que pronto empezará en Hogwarts. Espero que sea tan inteligente como tu lo eres mi vida. Ahora ya me tengo que ir, nos veremos la semana entrante, de nuevo vendré a visitarte en sueños, solo para poder verte una vez mas, nos encontraremos de nuevo mi amor, en este lugar mejor, espero que no tan pronto, espero que vivas 100 años mas. Que vivas por los dos, y sigas luchando contra el mal, dile a tu esposo que te cuide bien, y haz con el todas las cosas que nosotros no pudimos. Por favor mi vida, por mi... Se Feliz.  
  
"Promete que serás feliz  
te ponías tan guapa al reír  
y así solo así quiero recordarte  
así como antes, así adelante,  
así, vida mía ahora te toca a ti  
solo a ti seguir nuestro viaje  
se esta haciendo tarde  
tendré que marcharme  
en unos segundos vas a despertar.  
y así solo así quiero recordarte  
así como antes, así adelante,  
así, vida mía mejor será así"  
  
¿Qué tal?, bueno yo siendo una romántica perdida casi lloré al terminarlo... espero que les haya gustado y lean el resto de mis pics (hay algunos diferentes, no son todos tan románticos :-P ) Déjenme Reviews así sea diciéndome que apesto y que no me dedique a escribir ;-) hasta luego amigos, no dejen que los Muggles los depriman ;-) 


	2. Hermione

Punto de vista de nuestra DULCE Hermione....

Extrañando a Draco

Kim: Y kien no extrañaria a ese rubio de ojazos grises???

Nita: Calla Kim!! Nos ahuyentas el público

Kim: Si, Si... **^cara de angel^ Dejen reviews ¿si ?**

**^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^^o^**

Draco, ya van 12 años sin ti, hoy se cumple el doceavo año sin ver tus ojos. Draco ¡Aun te extraño!

A veces me duermo pensando en ti, y sueño contigo... los sueños son TAN reales, que me despierto sorprendida, buscándote por todos lados... como si realmente fuese a encontrarte.

Amor,  Katie esta grande, lleva ya un mes en Hogwarts! ¡Esta en Ravenclaw! Ni Gryffindor ni Slytherin... aunque tiene algo de los dos. Ella pregunta mucho por ti. Quiere saberlo todo, y a veces yo no se como explicarle... No entiende todo lo que te extraño... Nadie lo entiende...

Nadie entiende cuanto extraño tus ojos grises...

Nadie entiende cuanto extraño tu risa irónica

Nadie entiende cuanto extraño tus cariños antes de dormir

Nadie  entiende cuanto extraño tus locuras

Nadie entiende cuanto extraño tus sonrisas

Nadie entiende cuanto extraño tus manos

Nadie entiende cuanto extraño tu voz

Nadie entiende cuanto extraño tu terquedad

Nadie entiende cuanto te extraño....

Porque nadie te amó como yo te amo....

Draco, a veces siento que no quiero despertar, a veces siento que me visitas en sueños, y me aferro a ti, odio darme cuenta que me desperté, y que te fuiste, a veces, me quedo quieta en la cama a  ver si vuelves, pensando que estoy dormida...  A veces lloro porque no puedo verte... A  veces me duelen los labios porque no puedo besarte... A veces me duelen las manos porque no puedo tocarte... Pero nunca me ha dolido el corazón porque NUNCA he dejado de amarte...

Y nunca lo haré.... 

No me extrañes amor.... se feliz en el cielo... yo te prometí ser feliz en la tierra... y el 90% de las  veces lo soy... solo que a veces....

Talvez por el frió que hace en mi cuarto

Talvez por las lagrimas que van brotando de mis ojos y en las cuales 

están escritas una a una cada letra de tu nombre

Talvez por el sueño que me cierra los párpados y me pica los ojos

Talvez por el café que me produjo insomnio de sueños dulces

Talvez por la vida que se me escapa de las manos

Talvez por eso me falta un 10% de felicidad, por saber que no estas conmigo

Tal vez por la ultima lagrima de las cinco que hoy derramé por ti, esa que me hará callar cuando la O llegue a mi boca....


End file.
